


Sniper, Soldier

by Chaibelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaibelle/pseuds/Chaibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, ex-military and both the trusted right hands of geniuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper, Soldier

Sebastian Moran had been watching John Watson for nearly a week. He had observed the man’s habits, marked his comings and goings. He’d grown familiar with the man at the end of his sniper scope. 

The better to end his life, when the time came.

John Watson was a military man, that much was evident even without the highly detailed dossier that Moriarty had provided him. Where his flat mate was erratic and messy, John was calm and neat. You could take the man out of the military, but you couldn’t take the military out of the man. It in the little things he did, like how he swept his eyes up and down the street when he stepped out. In a way they were both like - two men, ex-military and both the trusted right hands of geniuses. John was the sort of man that, in a different life, Sebastian would have enjoyed playing a round of cards with. He might even refrain from cheating.

The day finally came. Sebastian had already chosen his nest - a window on a utility stairwell. From there he could see Moriarty and Sherlock on the rooftop of St Bartholomew’s Hospital, and he had a clear view of the street. He had locked the access doors so that he’d be uninterrupted. Perching on the steps, he set his mobile on the stairs beside him and assembled his rifle.

He watched Sherlock step up to the edge, and wondered if he’d really do it. He peered through his scope at his target stepping out of the taxi, answering his mobile. He watched the interplay of emotions on the man’s face - confusion, understanding, horror, sadness.

Sebastian Moran watched Sherlock Holmes steps off the roof of the hospital... and land safely the back of the truck parked below. A smirk tugged at his lips as Sherlock rolled out of the truck and on to the pavement, spilling blood from a pack as he did so. So he had worked out Moriarty’s plan, and found a way around it. Not even Moriarty has seen this outcome.

He turned his focus back on the doctor in his cross hairs, to watch him rush forward to Sherlock’s side. Whatever the detective had come up with it must have been effective enough to convince a trained military doctor. Sebastian watched the bystanders pull John away, the anguish of losing his friend clear on his face. Sebastian knew what that was like, and he knew how that sort of loss broke a man. For a moment he considered shooting John Watson just to put him out of his misery. 

Instead he took the rifle apart again with swift precision and put it back in his back. Picking up his mobile, sent out the message that the mission was aborted. He saw Sherlock Holmes fall. Moriarty had said nothing about what should happen if the consulting detective managed to find a way to survive the fall. Besides, he would like to pit himself against the mind that could find a way out of even that most hopeless situation.

And maybe he would get that game of cards with John Watson after all.


End file.
